


Love in Disguise

by midnight_mountains



Category: Finley x Greyson
Genre: Bickering, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating, Original Character(s), Other, Pack Feels, Possible Mpreg, Scenting, Sex, Swearing, Violence, Werewolf, attitude, mate, other dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_mountains/pseuds/midnight_mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finley, a human, is chosen by Greyson, an alpha, to be his mate. Finley has to leave his current pack and move in with Greysons. Will it work out, or will it be a disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mr. Tough Guy

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! COMMENTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! <3
> 
> This story has all my original characters and ideas! PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING!

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story, new update coming soon! Hope you enjoy, oh and P.S. these are my original characters so please don't use without asking. Thanks!! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!!!!  
-

"Our resources are running out... We need to expand our territory in order to survive."

"And what reason do you have to even think that I give a damn? Because honestly, I could care less whether you live or die." His hard eyes stared directly into mine, the golden brown orbs showing zero emotion or sympathy what's-so-ever.

"Because we're allies?" I croaked, knowing that saying that wouldn't help my case at all.

A predatory smirk spread along his face. "What do I get in return if I give you land?"

The words barley left his mouth when his head shot to the side. He glared at the back door, smelling the air frantically. Purely out of curiosity, I sniffed the air but all I smelled was home, body odor and an obnoxious abundance of Finley. Oh my god... Finley. I knew exactly what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" I asked sarcastically, leaning back in my seat. It was actually kind of funny to see Mr. Tough guy all befuddled from smelling his mate. The only reason I knew for sure that he smelled his mate was because he was making the exact same face my brother, Tim made when he first smelled his mate, Lana. I couldn't decide whether to be amused or terrified from the situation.

He turned his attention back to me and said through a clenched jaw "No. Now answer my question. What will you give me if I help you?"

"Well... what exactly is it that you want?"

No matter how much I love my pack, I absolutely despise their lack of decent timing. The moment my question was said, the entire pack burst in through the back door. Tim and Lana came in first followed by Jane, Alice, and lastly Ben who for some reason had Finley slung over his shoulder. They were all laughing and Finley was pretty much squealing and yelling to be put down.

I raised my eyebrows at the group as they stampeded through the living room. I noticed my guest staring intensely at Finley. I could tell by the way he was clenching and unclenching his jaw that he was trying hard to control his wolf. I knew what was going to happen from there.

The second the group turned the corner, he turned to me and said flatly "I want him."

"But he's pack. He's family." I said, trying to negotiate. He didn't respond, he simply leaned back into the couch, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

I opened my mouth to argue once more but instead sighed and walked from the room, following the trail of giggles that led to the kitchen.

"Finley I need to talk to you for a second. Alone." Everyone in the room except Finley knew something was up thanks to their werewolf senses, so they booked it out of there.

"Is everything okay?"

"Listen... what I'm about to ask you, you don't have to agree to it, okay?" I waited until he nodded before continuing.

"Okay, so... the man you saw in the living room, that's Greyson West, the Alpha of the Vermont pack-"

"The one we need land from?"

"Yeah... anyway, he won't give us the land unless we give him... something in return"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Finley... he wants you." I paused for a moment to let it all sink in. I watched his expression change from wonder to horror to deep thought before he spoke.

"You mean... as a mate?"

"Yeah, as a mate" I said, watching as he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Can i ask him something first?"

"Okay, don't worry about it, I'm sure we can get the land another way- wait. What?" I asked, honestly surprised it wasn't a flat out no.

"Your actually considering this?"

"The pack needs the land Christian."

"But Finley, wolves-"

He cut me off, "Mate for life? Yeah I know, just- let me talk to him first. I haven't made up my mind yet don't worry."

i didn't have time to respond because he turned on his heel, marching straight into the living room, radiating confidence.

-

Finley strode into the room, i followed close behind. Greyson looked a little surprised when Finley stood in front of where he sat and spoke to him fearlessly.

"I have some questions before i agree to anything."

He raised an eyebrow telling Finley to ask away.

"Will I be able to visit whenever i want?"

"Sure" he looked slightly annoyed.

"Will you let me get to know you before i commit to mating with you?"

The man sighed in frustration, clearly getting pissed off.

"Fine" he spat before looking Finley up and down for the fifth time.

Finley turned to me with a sadness in his eyes.

"I'll go."

"Finley- are you sure?"

"Yes," turning to Greyson who had a smug look on his face he asked "when will you come get me?"

"Tomorrow morning" he said standing up. I could hear Finley inhale sharply when the man towered over him.

"pleasure doing business with you" he said sarcastically, smirking before exiting the house.


	2. Hello Mr. Tough Guy

The pack lumbered into the room. It was clear that they overheard everything because they all looked like they had been kneed in the stomach.

"Finley..." Lana whispered, heartbroken.

"Its going to be okay" Finley said, trying to sound confident but he knew their werewolf senses could sense his distress.

"Its gonna be okay... right?"

The pack spent the night helping Finley pack. It was bittersweet so nobody talked about what was to come the following morning.

-

Greyson pulled in the driveway around 6:00.

'Great, he's one of those people. Up with the sun.' Finley thought to himself as he hauled himself down the stairs to his anxious pack.

The men helped Greyson put Finley's stuff into his navy suburban while Finley had a tear filled goodbye session with the girls.

"Text me all the details" Lana said, tears rolling over her sharp cheekbones.

"Hey, at least hes attractive" Alice added

"Attractive? more like gorgeous" Jane whispered with a giggle.

They gave each other one last smiling, crying hug before Greyson beckoned Finley to get in the car.

They drove off, Finley waving to his pack until they disappeared from sight.

-

The first two hours were driven in silence. Finley kept changing the radio stations and Greyson was getting visibly annoyed by it.

"Would you pick a fucking station?!" He yelled, startling Finley. Finley gave him a dirty look and settled on the classic rock station, turning it down low.

When Greyson seemed to have calmed down Finley asked "Are you going to talk to me at some point?" Finley said flatly through his thick accent. Nobody informed Greyson that Finley was not the sweet, shy thing he appeared to be. He was the opposite; a total hard-ass. The type of person who expresses their emotions through eyebrow raises and eye rolls. The type who voices his opinion and doesn't let anybody, not even an alpha boss him around. The type who needs time to get comfortable with someone, the type that was dangerous for an alpha to control.

"I don't know what you expect me to say" Greyson deadpanned.

"Oh, i don't know, maybe 'Hi Finley, im Greyson, let me tell you about myself seeing as im going to spend the rest of my life with you.'"

"Alright" Greyson responded sarcastically "Hi Finley, I'm Greyson. I like baking cakes and looking at the stars." Greyson smirked to himself, knowing that he won. At this point they had pulled into a rest stop that consisted of a few fast food restaurants, a gas station and bathrooms.

"Asshole." Finley said under his breath as he climbed out of the car, heading to the bathroom.

He opened the door to exit the bathroom only to walk into a wall. Except the wall was Greyson.

"What the hell of are doing?" Greyson just stared at him before stalking off to the gas station shop. The store was more crowded than he expected. When they walked in, everyone turned to look at them, only they didn't immediately look away, their stared lingered taking in the sheer size of Greyson and the dainty beauty of his soon to be mate.

-

Greyson stood at about 6 foot 5 and was pure muscle. Ripped was a better way to describe him. Not to mention his was gloriously attractive. Dark hair pushed loosely away from his face, tan skin, honey eyes, and the sharpest jaw line you've ever seen. He had stubble that bordered on a beard but really wasn't.

Finley wasn't that short, he was about 5 foot 5, 6 at most. He was what some people consider skinny thick. Curvy but relatively thin, with a little extra here and there. He had short, curly, icy blonde hair that sat on his head and fell just long enough to be tucked behind his ears. He had pale skin, splattered with freckles. His most striking feature however were his eyes. They were teal orbs encased in an indigo rim that faded inward surrounded by blonde lashes.

-

They two walked further into the store, trying to ignore the whispers and stares.

"Pick out some shit for the car" Greyson demanded herding Finley into the snack isle.

"Anything in particular?" Finley asked, ignoring Greysons rude attitude.

"No just pick something out i want to get the fuck out of here."

"If you don't chill out your going to break a tooth" Finley commented after noticing how hard Greyson was clenching his jaw.

Finley grabbed a few granola bars, some ships, a bag of m&m's, a raspberry ice tea, and two waters.

While Greyson paid, Finley wandered around the store. He felt a lot of eyes on him. He was used to attention from guys but this time it felt different.

"Whats up cutie?" a man asked, coming up behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Finley whipped around to see a man, around 6 feet, looking at him hungrily.

"Don't touch me" Finley hissed. He never felt this uncomfortable before. The man was giving off some really weird vibes and Finley just wanted to get the hell out of there.

The man stepped closer, crowding Finley against the bags of sunflower seeds. Finley didn't know what to do, his heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't see Greyson anywhere.

He thought for sure the man was going to hurt him in someway as he leaned down to Finley's neck and inhaled his scent. He was trailing a hand up Finley's side when he was violently ripped away from Finley's body and tossed 10 feet down the isle with ease by Greyson. He looked Pissed, more like enraged and Finley was confident that if the man had stood up instead of crawling away, Greyson would've ripped out his throat.

"Lets go" he growled, thrusting the bag of food into Finley's arms before herding his out the door to the car.

Finley was slammed against the suburban, caged in by Greyson.

"What-"

"They wanted you. Those men in there, the ones oogling at you, are werewolves. They can sense your not mated and you barely smell like pack. If i don't scent you... They'll think your theirs to take." With each sentence Greyson leaned closer to Finley.

Finley nodded shakily in agreement.

"Stand still" Greyson whispered, slipping his hands under Finley's shirt, his course skin skating up Finley's sides. He leaned down and inhaled Finley's scent before trailing his nose up Finley's neck. He breathed onto his neck and throat heavily, embedding his scent into Finley's skin.

The scenting when on for several more minutes before Greyson pushed himself off of Finley, his hands clenching into fists trying to control his wolf.

"We need to leave."


	3. Moving in with Mr. Tough Guy

The following hour after the whole gas station ordeal was driven in silence. The only noise in the car was them eating. It was awkward, there was no denying it.

"How much longer?" 

"About an hour and a half" Greyson replied sternly, never taking his eyes off the road.

His response was followed by a beat of silence in which Finley could see him contemplating saying something.

"Look...i-" Greyson started

"You don't have to say anything, i know it was necessary."

"Thats not what i was going to say" he shot back, impatience evident on his face.

Finley raised an eyebrow at him, signalling for him to continue.

"I was going to say that i know you don't know me and probably think im an asshole-"

"You are an asshole"

"But... pack means everything to me so i would really appreciate it if, when we get there, you try to get along with my pack."

"Are you saying that you think im not going to get along with them?"

"No, i just-"

"Oh, you think im unpleasant to be around"

"Thats not- i"

"Well newsflash, im a delight." Finley was pissed. How dare he suggest that he wouldn't get along with them.

"Thats not what im saying!"

"Oh really?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Would you just listen to me!?"

-

They bickered back and forth until they pulled onto a dirt road surrounded by woods. The road went on for a good two miles before it ended with a round-a-bout. The round-a-bout sat inside a clearing which held one of the largest houses Finley had ever seen.

"That was your driveway?"

"Yes?"

"This is your house!?"

"Um, yea" Greyson said looking into Finley's awed face with confusion.

"This is the biggest fucking house i have ever seen"

Greyson let out a low huff of air which had Finley whipping around and staring at him.

"Was that a laugh?"

"No." Greyson deadpanned but Finley knew it was a laugh.

"So now we're laughing at me, too, huh? Insulting me and laughing at me, really charming." Finley said sliding out of the car with a smirk, leaving Greyson with an aggravated look on his face.

-

As they began unloading Finley's belongings from the car, they were bombarded by Greyson's pack. Including Greyson, there were nine of them. Four boys and four girls. After they calmed down, the group lined up to introduce themselves. They went in couples. Shane went first, followed by his mate Adam. Then Peter and Krista, John and Celine, and Dean and Cody.

In the car, Finley felt fine, maybe a little pissed off, but now, with all these new faces and realizing he basically had to start over, he was freaking out a little bit. Or maybe a lot. They must have sensed how overwhelmed he was because they backed off a bit, giving him some breathing room.

"Help me bring his stuff inside" Greyson ordered the men.

"Finley, come with us, we'll show you around" Ella said sweetly, leading him toward the front door. Krista and Adam followed closely behind.

Finley nearly burst into tears when he saw what was on the other side of a small hallway leading from the door. The ceiling lifted up revealing a balcony overlooking the living room, which was to the right of where they were standing and down a few small steps.

"So, this is the living room" Ella said gesturing to the massive room.

"Through here we have the kitchen..." they walked through another short hallway into a spacious kitchen.

"You know," Krista chimed in, "Greyson designed this house just for us, picked out the colors and everything."

"He doesn't strike me as the type to have such good taste" Finley said, admiring the pastel green walls and marble counters.

"Understandable," Krista chuckled.

"Hey, not to be intrusive or anything, but where are you from? I noticed you have an accent" Adam asked as the group walked up a curvy staircase.

"Oh its fine! im from Eiryogyn" (Eiryogyn is a small island country in the next dimension. The people there technically not human but have no special abilities, just endless knowledge and little fear about the supernatural. The only "ability" an Eirgyonyian might have is heightened intelligence but some see their knowledge of the supernatural as being a special power.)

"Wow! really? I've never met anyone from there before, let alone anyone from another dimension" Adam chuckled. Finley just smiled in reply.

"Alright, so this is the second floor."

They poked their head into a few rooms. There was a training room that had some gym equipment, a small room with a couch and a TV, and Ella's room. There were three more bedrooms on the second floor but they didn't look inside. The bedrooms were huge so looking to one was plenty.

They went to the base of the stairs that led up to the third floor.

"Up there is Greyson's room. We call it his cave" Finley chuckled at that. "I would show you, but we're not allowed up there."

Great, Finley would be sharing a bedroom with a cave living, grumpy werewolf whose room is off limits, just great.

-

They went back downstairs, finding the men in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys hungry?" there was a choir of yes' in response.

They ended up ordering Chinese take out, and the whole pack went out to pick it up, leaving Greyson and Finley alone in the house.

"Do you want to bring your stuff upstairs?"

"Uh, sure..."

'My God! Why is this so awkward?' Finley asked himself, picking up a box and following Greyson up the stairs.

-

Finley's jaw may have dropped when they walked into the bedroom. The room was a pale grey with white, gauzy shades surrounding a huge window. If it wasn't already dark out, Finley knew the room would have been filled with natural light. The furniture was white and pushed against the wall. It consisted of a two dressers, a desk, a door to what Finley assumed was a walk in closet, and some shelves on the walls that were filled with books. There were also a few pictures hanging above the dressers and the desk. He didn't have to look at them to know they were of the pack.

'That's kind of sweet' Finley thought.

The bed was against the wall on the opposite side of the room as the window. It was made, white pillows and a cool grey throw over the fluffy blankets.

Finley was almost confident that Greyson pulled the room out of a catalog because it was perfect.

"You designed this yourself?"

"Yea..."

"Wow..." Finley whispered, looking around again with a stupid look on his face.

Greyson seemed to enjoy the praise because a smug look slid over his face.

"Um- wheres the bathroom?" Finley asked, suddenly conscious of his aching bladder.

"Right through there" Greyson pointed to a door near the closet.

Finley said a quick thanks before walking over.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed after opening the door.

"Whats wrong?!" Greyson sounded genuinely distressed.

"This is the biggest fucking bathroom i have ever seen!"


	4. Living with Mr. Tough Guy

Okay, so that may have been the best damn Chinese food Finley ever had. 

Dinner went fairly well, everyone chatted had a generally good time and Finley was in a pretty good mood until bedtime rolled around.

Finley went to crawl into bed, happy that the day was finally over.

"Thats my side" Greyson grumbled.

"What?"

"I sleep on the left side" he barked.

Finley gave him a dirty look and climbed over to the right side.

After settling in, something dawned on Finley. He would have to start all over tomorrow, and the next day, and the next...

Suddenly Finley couldn't breathe, he was having a panic attack. He was freaking out for many reasons but mainly, hes living in a house with complete strangers, strangers who are eight times stronger than him, and hes sleeping next to one of them! And is eventually going to have to sleep with him!!

"Hey, whats wrong?" Greyson sounded genuinely concerned but Finley couldn't respond, he was too focused on how air was not entering his lungs.

"Look, i know this must be hard for you... and im sorry because its my fault that your here in the first place, but- but your safe here..." the whole time Greyson was talking, he was rubbing soothing circles into Finley's shoulder.

Slowly, Finley was able to breathe again. He took a deep breath and nodded.

He laid still, listening to Greyson hover over him for a moment, as if thinking of something to say, before laying down. It must have been hours of staring at the wall before Finley finally succumbed to sleep, but he knew tomorrow was going to be hard.

-

Morning came fast. As Finley predicted, the daylight poured through the window.

After reading 8:47 on the clock, he rolled over to the most glorious sight morning has ever blessed him with. Greyson was laying on his stomach with his arm underneath his pillow, just exposing his massive bicep. His head was facing Finley and the peaceful, non-asshole expression on his face was something Finley never thought he would see.

'Holy...' Finley thought, drinking in Greysons expression. Stubble has never looked so good.

Finally, after starring at Greyson for way longer than he should have, he got up to shower.

When he opened the bathroom door, he saw Greyson sitting up in the bed looking at a tablet. The moment Finley stepped into the bedroom, Greysons eyes shot over to him and eyed him hungrily.

Taken aback, Finley said "what? was i supposed to get dressed in the bathroom" realizing then how very naked he was under his towel.

"No its just... the soap- it erases all but your natural scent from your body."

"Oh...?"

Greysons breathing was getting heavy. 

"And your scent is so...." He muttered. With this, he stood up from the bed and stalked into the bathroom, leaving Finley very confused.

Getting dressed in a simple, loose, long-sleeved lavender shirt and a pair of light, cropped jeans, he padded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Finley!" Shane and Celine chimed excitedly at the same time.

Krista tapped the stool next to her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um...Fine. Thanks"

"Yo wheres Greyson, he never sleeps this late?"

"Hes in the shower"

"Well i can see why" John chuckled as he entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Finley asked, now more confused than he was before.

"You used the soap right?" John asked. Finley nodded. "Well i don't know if Greyson told you, but it allows us werewolves to smell only your natural scent. And let me just say Finley, your scent it crazy strong, and then add about 20% more strength to your scent when your mate smells it."

Finley just sat there with his mouth gaping and probably a horrified look on his face.

"Honey-" Krista said, putting a hand on Finley's back "thats a good thing. Cause yea your scent is strong but you smell damn good"

"Oh-" Finley responded, expelling a relieved sigh. "Oh! Duh! i should've know thats the reason!" He internally slapped himself for being so blind. He did live with werewolves before so this kind of stuff shouldn't be news to him.

"The reason for what?" Finley's eyes widened about eight sizes when he heard Greysons voice behind him.

"Uh.....nothing!" Finley's face flushed with heat as everyone knowingly eyed Greyson, smirking to themselves. 

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING MY STORY! Ill take all the comments i can even if it just a thumbs up or down. Everything is greatly appreciated.


	5. Mr. Tough Guys rep

The next few days went by agonizingly slow. The days were comprised of nothing, nothing, a healthy amount of bickering between him and Greyson, and more nothing seeing as, and i quote 

"Finley, your not allowed out of the house since your not mated and its dangerous."

So yeah, he wasn't allowed to step foot out of the house, at least until Saturday.

It was around one on Thursday when "Damn it!" was yelled from upstairs, followed by angry stomping down the staircase. Greyson entered the room, nearly crushing the phone in his hand.

"Let me guess. Leon?" Krista asked not lifted her eyes from the screen of her phone.

Greyson grumbled with rage in response.

"Leon?" Finley asked from his chair across the room from the enraged alpha.

"Leon is the alpha from the neighboring pack. Every year at the crescent dance, which is Saturday by the way, he comments on Greysons lack of mate. I guess he just called... again."

Finley's mouth formed a silent 'oh'.

"What'd he say this time?" Shane asked.

In a mocking/ mimicking, deep voice Greyson said "Hello Greyson, cant wait to see you and your-well- not your mate at the dance this year." with that he stormed off muttering about shoving something up Leon's ass.

"Wait, so whats this dance?"

"Okay, so basically its a dinner dance for all the werewolf packs in the northeast. Its not a gown occasion, but its still formal and its a pretty big deal, especially to Greyson."

"Whys that?"

"Well its a chance to show the other packs that your own pack is mated and has a really strong bond. But since Greyson is the only alpha in the Northeast without a mate, he has a reputation..."

Celine butted in, "lets go look through your closet."

-

Saturday came fast. Too fast. Finley would never admit it but this dance was making him extremely nervous and it didn't help that Greyson spent all of Friday scenting him saying something about 'protection.' All the scenting screwed with his emotions. He was supposed to loath the man who took him from his first pack, not sort of enjoy being wrapped in his massive arms... 

Krista, Celine, and Finley spent the first half of Saturday morning helping Adam and Cody get ready.

"Finley, why are you so nervous?" Cody asked him quietly.

Finley bit his lip, slightly embarrassed. "Its stupid... but what if im not good enough?"

"Honey! Do not plague your mind with such awful thoughts! your gonna blow him away. Now go ready wont you?"

Finley gave them a thankful smile before heading upstairs.

He stayed light on the makeup, just a little blush and a peachy eye shadow, and topped it off with a glossy pink-tinted lip gloss. He slid into his dress, which was form fitting but not skin tight... alright it was pretty tight but he loved the way it accentuated his curves. The dress was black and had a floral lace hem and the same lace along the sweetheart neckline and into cap sleeves. He finished off the look with royal blue heels and peach and blue dangle earrings. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good.

\- 

He, the girls, who were dressed in equally tight dresses, and the boys in their suits walked into the kitchen together to meet their men.

"Damn babe!" Shane said to Adam giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

The minute Finley saw Greyson, he melted... for multiple reasons. First was he looked like sex on a stick in his fitted suit. Finley didn't think he could get any hotter but he was wrong, so very wrong. And the other reason was the way he was looking at Finley with such awe and, was that, adoration? Well, whatever it was, Finley was puddle-eque.

"Finley... you look-wow" He felt his face flush at Greysons words.

"Thanks" Finley said quietly, his lips curling into an inevitable smile.

"Alright lovebirds lets go" Dean called beckoning them to the car.

"Wow! Your actually gonna let me leave the house?"

"Shut up"


	6. dancing with Mr. Tough Guy

The dance hall was massive. There must have been a thousand rounds tables, and twice as many people. The room was filled with cheerful people talking and eating as a band played in the background.

Finley grabbed a champagne glass as soon as he saw one. It was going to be a long night.

"Greyson... nice to see you" a tall, blonde man with a wide jaw said coming up behind Greyson.

"Leon." Greyson said, stiffly shaking the mans hand. Leon sniffed the air pompously, his eyes falling on Finley.

"Ah, i see you found yourself a mate. Human, but i wasn't expecting much better from you"

Greyson clenched his jaw, using every bit of will power to not rip out Leon's throat.

"Have a nice night" Greyson spat, giving him a glare before turning away.

"Is he always that rude?" Finley asked

"Yea. He's been a pain in my ass for the past seven years. Ever since he became alpha" he made sure to say pain in my ass extra loud so Leon could hear him.

-

After they ate dinner some of the pack went to dance but Greyson and Finley stayed at the table with Dean and Cody. Although, they were being so coupley that Greyson and Finley were basically alone. It was awkward to say the least. 

After sitting in silence Greyson said, "You know, i don't think less of you because your human"

"Excuse me?" Finley raised his eyebrows in distaste.

"I'm talking about what Leon said. How he said that your human and-"

"you think i give a shit what Leon says?"

"No, im just saying, no matter what you are, your who.. i... want?" he looked to the left, questioning what he just said. Finley could see him mentally slapping himself.

"I get what your saying... don't worry"

-

The band slowed down and Greyson stood up abruptly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Finley responded sassily.

As the slow song started playing, Greyson reached out for Finley hand. Other than the violent, one manned scenting that they have done, they never really touched each other before. When Finley took his hand a shock when spinning up his arm. Obviously Greyson felt it too because they both inhaled quickly. 

Greyson placed a large hand on the small of Finley's back, pulling him closer. They danced without a word, spiraling around the dance floor, their eyes locked on one another's. Finley hadn't noticed how gentle Greysons honey eyes were behind his cold, bruiting demeanor. And Greyson hadn't noticed how mesmerizing Finley's sea foam orbs were until he was lost, swimming in them trying to read Finley's emotions. Greyson leaned down, his nose inches from Finley's.

"Your heart is pounding" he said quietly

"No shit" Finley responded with an airy laugh.

"Finley, I-" the music came to an end and everyone started clapping. But they lingered for a moment, just inches away from each other, Finley feeling something he never expected to feel; 'oh god, i like him.'


	7. Baking for Mr. Tough Guy

They danced, electrified by the sparks they felt whenever their hands touched. They were talking and laughing and to be frank, Finley had no idea what they were even saying. The conversation just flowed out them.

"Guys its time for dessert. But you can keep dancing if you dont wanna eat" Celine said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Didnt we just eat?"

"Um, no. We ate two hours ago, you guys having been dancing since then."

Greyson and Finley glanced at each other, baffled before separating and walking back to the table.

-

Back at the table, there were plates of the most delicious looking cake ever at each seat. Most of the pack was already eating, and some were done and reaching for the pastries in the center of the table.

Greysons eyes lit up when he saw the cake.

"You like cake that much?" Finley asked, chuckling.

"No its just chocolate fudge cake is my favorite and i dont get to have it that often."

"Oh! Sometime ill make you Eirgyonyian fudge cake!" at this, Greyson gave him a wide eyed look.

"What?"

"You realize what you just said right?"

"Uh... i said ill make you a cake?"

"Well yea, but - nevermind" He shook his head, digging his fork into the cake.

"Uh-huh, no. what did i mean? please, enlighten me."

"Its just, offering to cook or provide for a werewolf when you aren't mated yet... is kind of a - i dont know, its like an invitation i guess" Greyson seemed embarrassed while saying this, because he eyed his cake like it was going to swoop in and save him.

Finley let out an 'oh' under his breath.

"I guess you dont want me to make you the cake then?"

"No! i want the cake" he said chuckling, thankfully over the whole 'my not yet mate just gave me an invitation to mate with him by accident' thing.

-

The rest of the evening was, for lack of a better word, phenomenal.

"I haven't had that much fun in years" Finley said, sitting on Krista's bed the next morning. He, Cody and Celine were in Krista's room chatting while the guys made breakfast.

"You guys were amazing together last night" Krista said. Finley looked down at his hands, a sudden blush taking over his face. Just thinking of Greyson and the chemistry he felt last night was making his heart pound.

Cody gasped "Finley! you love him!!!" he said louder than Finley had ever heard him speak before. it took him and Krista by surprise.

"What? no i-"

"Don't even try! we can detect lies! you so like him!"

-

That night while Finley was getting ready for bed, Greyson strolled out of the bathroom with a towel barely wrapped around his waist.

'Oh my God. Does he work out every minute of everyday?' His abs looked like they were carved out of stone and his biceps, oh god his biceps. Finley didn't realize that he was frozen, mid-fold of his shirt, staring at Greyson with his mouth hanging wide open. Snapping back to reality he mentally slapped himself, praying that Greyson didn't smell the attraction that was pouring off of him. He fell into a similar daze multiple times while Greyson was getting dressed and no, he wasn't ashamed of letting it all, and by all i mean all, hang out. He decided there's was nothing else he could do but turn the lights off and try to sleep, and pray that he this drooling over Greysons naked body thing would pass.

Newsflash, it didn't pass. In fact, when he woke up the next morning trapped under Greysons arm, he felt like melting. The crush was starting to become hard to conceal.

-

That afternoon, the pack went out to take care of some werewolf business, leaving Finley alone for the rest of the evening. He decided to bake the cake. Baking to his hearts content, he pulled the gooiest, most moist, magnificently smelling chocolate fudge cake out of the oven. Not to toot his own horn or anything...

When the pack got home they were welcomed by the scent of freshly baked cake. Greyson knew immediately it was the cake Finley promised to make him.

"Nobody touches that cake" Greyson growled 

There was a choir of 'what?' 'why', 'cause its a love cake' 'but i want a piece' before everyone gave up and shuffled to their rooms.

Greyson walked into the kitchen, not expecting Finley to still be downstairs seeing as it was almost 11:00 but there he was, sitting on a stool with his head tucked into his arms on the counter, fast asleep with the cake next to him.

"Finley" Greyson whispered, laying a hand on his back.

"mm... no i have to wait for Greyson." Finley mumbled incoherently.

"Finley... i am Greyson" he chuckled. "Your cake looks good"

That woke Finley up.

"Good? Just good? I slaved away over that damn cake and it looks good?"

Greyson gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Yes Greyson im serious! that is not a good cake. that is the best fucking cake i have ever seen."

"Alright, alright its amazing."

Finley smirked, sliding off the stool.

"In that case-" he whipped out a plate and cut a piece of the cake, sliding it in front of Greyson.

Greyson let out a sigh

"You know your crazy right?"

"Of course i do. Now eat the damn cake."


	8. COMMENTS AND CONCERNS

Hey everyone, just wanted to say a quick thanks for supporting my work! i really appreciate all the support. Also wanted to let you know that i love comments even if they are criticisms. Please comment with ideas for upcoming chapters, criticism, what you like or dont like, etc.


	9. Kissing Mr. Tough Guy

After eating the cake, they went up their room sharing small talk here and there. Finley would never admit it, but he was having trouble taking his mind off the way Greysons jaw flexed when he chewed and the way his long fingers curled around his fork. Yes, okay? He had feels. Strong feels.

Within the small talk they shared short glances. The tension was building and everyone in the house knew it. They all knew Greyson was a large, grumpy, sexually frustrated man and that Finley secretly wanted him. Well, everyone knew except for the two of them.

Greyson was pulling on a white v neck when Finley stepped out of the bathroom.

"You, uh, you have some toothpaste" he pointed to the corner of his mouth indicating where the paste was. Finley reached up to wipe it off but like the complete spaz that he is, he missed. Greyson stalked over to him and stuck his hand out. Finley gasped quietly when Greyson caressed his jaw and wiped the toothpaste off with his thumb, slower than necessary. He lingered, not moving his hand as he took another step toward Finley leaving about an inch between them. Finley let out a wavering breath, muttering 'thanks.' He couldn't think straight with Greyson towering over him, sparks igniting where the mans hand still rested on his freckled jaw.

"Finley-..." Greyson mumbled, his eyes closing as he inhaled deeply.

Finley let out an embarassing 'mh' as he sucked in a breath through his failing lungs.

Greyson leaned his head down so his jaw was next to Finley's ear, his breath hot against his neck.

"Your scent is so-" he inhaled deeply.

"Greyson..." Finley whispered, his body paralyzed by the realization that he wanted him. He wanted to kiss him, to love him, to be held by him. He wanted him so bad and the desire burned in him to the point that he felt like his chest was on fire.

When Greyson pulled his head back, about to back away from Finley's body, Something in Finley snapped. Suddenly, all his fears of mating, and commitment and all the other ridiculous things he was afraid of were gone and all he could feel and think was that Greyson needed to be his. He stood on his tippy toes and cupped his hands on Greysons jaw. The height difference was still significant so Finley pulled Greysons face down, closer to his own. Greyson looked at Finley through wide eyes that held a hint of panic, his body rigid, his breathing heavy.  
"Finley- wha-"  
"Wont you kiss me already?" Finley breathed out his lips centimeters from Greysons, his eyelids fluttering.   
Before he knew it, their lips pressed together and Finley inhaled sharply when he felt his body burn with a million sparks. They kissed slowly at first, holding the initial kiss until neither of them could breathe. Their lips fit together perfectly, moving in time with one another. Soon enough Finley had his arms wrapped around Greysons neck and was being pushed up against the wall.

Greyson had Finley pinned against the wall, one hand on his jaw, the other on his waist. He pressed his body against Finley's until there was no space between them.

"Greyson..." Finley exhaled between kisses. Greyson got the message. He wrapped Finley's legs around his waist and carried him over to the bed, never once breaking their frantic kisses. He ran his hands up Finley's side, his fingers tingling against the smooth, warm skin. He soaked in the feeling of Finley's body, the tenderness of his skin beneath Greysons rough hands. He felt so breakable, so small compared to Greysons massive, muscular body.

He was barely able to contain himself when Finley let out a small moan as he licked up the boys tender neck. He could smell the arousal wafting off of Finley, and that only made him harder. It didn't help his swollen, throbbing member when Finley pulled at his hair. His body was on fire and his wolf was going ballistic (in a good way). 

"Finley- can i" he played with the bottom of Finley's shirt, waiting for permission. Finley managed a breathless nod before his shirt was torn off leaving him exposed beneath the frenzied werewolf.   
Finley's heart almost exploded when Greyson looked at him and muttered 'wow' while giving him the most adoring, mesmerized expression.


End file.
